


The Fallen Angel

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Rafaela and Argus existed for the balance of the world. When angels stray from the light, divine judgement is called upon.





	The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This the prologue of Mobile Legend Chronicles, a novelization of a re-imagined story of the game. The vision for the work is a massive adventure with lore, factions, histories, locations with numerous characters.

Something has shifted in the world.

Pain and suffering was a proof of one's life and existence - as the Angel of Healing, Rafaela knew this well. They were inevitable, and thus her purpose was to bring balance. She was to heal and comfort, to be the warmth in the coldest nights, and to be a spring in the driest desert. From the weeping babe in her mother's arms to an old man in his deathbed, from the gentlest pick from a needle to a sword piercing one's flesh - she was to bless them all.

The world changed. Noises from the thousands in battle defeated her ears. Fire had scorched the land of mortals and turned it into a fiery furnace cloistered by the dark clouds. No rain fell. Instead, tears and blood soaked the scorched earth.

Too much. Rafaela's chest tightened as she felt the sorrow of the people. She took a deep breath to calm herself. In the mortal world, her spirit had taken a shape of a physical body. With it, she could see, smell, touch and feel just like mortals did.

What happened? Perhaps it was a calamity? No. Too many had fallen from blades, crying out their agony in their last breaths. From the west to the east, she was unable to save all of them. Who was responsible for this? For such cruelty? This had to end.

But she cannot do it alone. "Argus?" she whispered. "Where are you?" Her counterpart was the Angel of Justice. His blade was meant to eliminate the evil in the world. She prayed hoping he would answer, but what echoed back was the countless voices pleading for her help.

Rafaela flew in the skies. "Argus?" She called out to him but received no reply. It can't be. Could Argus have fallen? Impossible. She had to know and there was no choice. Rafaela focused on the world; pain was like a ripple in the waters and there was always a center. She gathered all her strength and followed the source.

The green forests she remembered had turned to ash. Villages were reduced to piles of rubble and debris. Death was everywhere and she had no power to undo them. Rafaela flew to the source, which was calling to her spirit in ways she couldn’t understand.

Rafaela’s flight led her to a canyon filled with the ruins of an ancient civilization. The site of powerful relics swords. Below Rafaela, a lone figure stood at the center of the courtyard. The angel cautiously approached, as she could see the slain humans laying on the ground - priests, based on their ceremonial attire.

The murderer was fully covered in dark armor, but she could feel his soul. She tightened her grip on her staff, her breathing hastened and her heart was about to burst. Here in the mortal world she experienced human emotions and she knew what they were: betrayal, confusion, and anger.

"Argus," Rafaela could barely speak, barely able to breathe from shock.

"Rafaela, the light of the heavens." he replied. His voice was distorted and unrecognizable. "This was sooner than expected."

"No, I was too late," she spat back. Her hands were shaking. "Why are you doing this? All of this!"

Argus laughed like a madman. This was not him. He killed people. All the people slain were cut down by his sword, traces of his magic everywhere. Why? What caused him to change so suddenly? The feelings welled inside her like a fountain that burst out of the earth; she felt an ache in her chest and hot tears on her cheeks. He was the half of her soul, her counterpart for eternity. "Tell me why," she pleaded. “Why?”

"Foolish being," he answered, mocking her. "Love makes you weak and yet you still hold onto it." Argus pointed his blade to her. "Rafaela." The way he said her name was not of respect but of pity, "the question is why you are still serving others. Angels like us have power over these mortals, yet you become their slave."

Rafaela saw it; Argus' armor was the same as the sword on his hands. An ancient weapon that even she didn't know - it was the why he was here in the ruins. Argus released a burst of power and Rafaela could feel a dark force around the blade. It was not holy magic. "Was everything you did… just for this? Was this worth abandoning the good of this world?"

"This sword? This is not enough. There are more and I shall take them all!"

She looked away in disgust before staring back at him. "You have been corrupted by power Argus. It is my sacred duty to bring you back to the light." She said as her composure returned. Rafaela felt shame in the human emotions taking over her. She should be beyond that. "If you cannot be saved, then I must stop you at all cost."

"If you can." he taunted. "Let my sword witness your end."

True; Argus was the fighter and she was a healer. He existed to destroy while she was to rebuild. Argus threw his chain towards her and Rafaela evaded. He swung his sword, intending to cut her down. Rafaela used her superior mobility to her advantage.

They were two halves of a whole and inseparable - they possess what each other had. Rafaela's light not only healed but also scorched. The fire fell from the heavens like rain. Argus let out a painful noise and his movement slowed down. Rafaela kept her distance, moving swiftly with her wings. She used her staff to attack Argus with energy, but he deflected them with his blade.  
Patience was the key. Argus continued his relentless assault but Rafaela was swift like the wind. She would slow him down and weaken him little by little.

He was fast and vicious while she was cautious. However, if this went on, she would lose as Argus grew in power every minute. The other angel was clearly enjoying this and will not stop until he was satisfied. She had to take him down; Rafaela raised her staff to deliver another attack, however Argus quickly stepped in close.

It was too fast. The sword had cut through her shoulders and Rafaela screamed in pain. No no no. She backed away, healing herself but it wasn't enough. Too much damage. One or two more hits and she would be down. No time. Argus charged towards her - but it was an opportunity. Rafaela unleashed a torrent of light, paralyzing Argus with its energy. It was her only chance and Rafaela rained down everything she had, and Argus was reduced to a battered shell.

But they were two halves of a whole. Argus healed himself rapidly- his broken body and armor was restored in a blink of her eyes. His sword was glowing - it was what gave him a different power. Or rather, it took away hers. Rafaela could feel herself slipping away, her wounds aching as Argus stole the life from her. Before Rafaela can distance herself, Argus once again launched his chain and closed in the distance. Rafaela shielded herself using her staff.

"Perish!" Argus struck with all his might, shattering Rafaela's only weapon of defense.  
Rafaela stumbled back and her legs gave way. No strength to stand up anymore. She had failed. Fear gripped her heart but she held it back. Courage was everything she had now. She looked up to the former angel, her former counterpart, and awaited execution. So be it.

Argus lingered and stared down at her, his expression unseen. Rafaela wanted it to be over. She knew that "death" meant the unknown for angels - where she would end up she didn't know. But if this was her fate…

No it wasn’t! Rafaela used her last remaining strength to use one final spell. She flickered and faded, away from Argus. Her destination was unclear. Everything was a haze, she opened her eyes only to see the edge of the canyon and the darkness below. She had nowhere to run before-

Rafaela cried as the blade slashed her back, paralyzing her. Every fiber of her body was screaming in agony. Her body felt limp, and soon she was light as a feather.

Her back hit nothing but the wind. Her hands grasped the heavens, dark and unreachable. Feathers rose slowly to the sky, away from the falling angel. Rafaela gazed at the fading sun as she entered the abyss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continue the story in The Elven Kingdom


End file.
